Honor
by Ransomed Heart
Summary: Princess Yumi isn't having a good day. Her father wants to ship her off to France to be engaged to a Prince! But Yumi never was a traditionalist....
1. No Way Out

i like my alternate universes. WARNING! this is .:very:. AU. you have been warned.  
  
disclaimer-i don't own Code Lyoko  
  
**Chapter One: No Way Out**  
  
Click  
  
Click  
  
Click  
  
Yumi grimanced in annoyance at the sound of her heels on the floor. The guards didn't notice though, or rather they valued their lives too much to admit to being annyoed by their princess. Whichever it was, they semed content to stand at attention outside of the chamber doors with spears in hand observing Yumi as she paced frantically in front of them, waiting to be admitted into the room within.  
  
The irate princess swiveled, fixing the guard on the left with a glare, having sensed more than heard his snicker. It wasn't her fault she had to wear this stupid frilly dress, but the guard knew better than to comment on it openly when she was in this mood. Most of her dresses were plain in dark colors, if she wore them at all. Yumi prefered to spend her time sneaking around in boy's britches, though she got scolded when she was caught. This pink monstosity was not her idea, nor was she pleased with it. It was a favorite of her sister's; Sissy always had loved pink. Yumi winced at the memory of that morning.  
  
"This one!" Sissy turned to her sister, holding up the dress proudly. Yumi glared at Sissy. "Aw, c'mon it'll look great on you. You need to wear brighter colors! Besides, father doesn't summon us very often, so it's important that you dress nicely."  
  
She moved to hold the dress up to Yumi. The pink crushed velvet contrasted nicely with her skin.  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes!" Sissy shoved the dress at Yumi, forcing her to take it and bustling her into her own rooms,  
adjacent to Sissy's, before the elder sister could object. "Now change! You don't want to be late!"  
  
Yumi snapped back to the present when the massive doors opened to allow her entrance. A seemingly disembodied voice announced her.  
  
"Princess Yumi!"  
  
Ignoring the voice Yumi marched briskly across the white marble floor. When she reached the throne she gave a short curtsy. "You sent a summons for me, father?"  
  
The ususally gruff king smiled at his eldest daughter. "Yes. Yumi, I have been thinking..."  
  
'Uh-oh. This doesn't sound good for me!' Yumi tried to squash the thought.  
  
Her father continued. "Yumi, it's time you grew up a bit. Now don't say anything," he cautioned as the princess opened her mouth. "I will not be swayed on this. You are the eldest, and the heir to my throne. It is high time that you had a suitor. However, since most nobles are familiar with your...quirks...I have decided to send you to France to engage you to Prince Jeremie." Again Yumi opened her mouth.  
  
"That's not fair! You won't let me do anything, simply because it's not proper princess behavior! Is this revenge for being too tomboyish?"  
  
"Yumi! That's quite enough! How dare you speak to me that way! i'm only trying to do what's best for you. At this rate you'll never have a suitor! Now, go begin packing your things. You leave in two days for France."  
  
"But--!"  
  
"This discussion is over! You are dissmissed!" The king glared hard at his daughter, who turned and ran out of the chamber without looking back. The king sighed. "I hope I'm doing the right thing...."  
  
-----  
  
Yumi pressed her face harder into the pillow, ashamed to be crying. Sissy patted her back gently, trying to soothe the distressed maiden.  
  
"I'm sure it'll all work out," she comforted. "Besides, you get to go to France! Isn't that exciting?"  
  
Yumi's muffled reply floated up. "If you're so excited about it, you go!"  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it," Sissy snapped back. "You just need to look on the bright side of things."  
  
"It's not fair though! Just because I don't like embroidering and dancing and wearing frilly dresses father thinks I'll never marry! You don't have a thing to worry about, all the men love you!"  
  
"Now that's not true--" Sissy started, but Yumi cut her off.  
  
"Yes it is. Sir Herb.....Shall I continue?" Yumi looked up from the soaked pillow to give Sissy a dry grin. "Take your pick, sis!"  
  
Sissy flushed slightly. "That doesn't mean you're hopeless!"  
  
"To father it does." Yumi rose, wiping at her tears ruefully. "I better start packing..."  
  
----------  
  
ok, just for the record, this is not Yumi/Jeremie, so nobody get confused 


	2. Raindrops

yay, people like it!  
  
**Chapter Two: Raindrops**  
  
The night had passed fitfully for Yumi, but morning brought to comfort as the sky was darkened with the promise of iminent rain.  
  
Yumi shoved the dress brutally into the spacious trunk. Brushing the dust off her hands, she drew herself up and gave the truck a kick for good measure. Her maidservant, Aelita, stood off to the side, and seemed to be torn between informing the princess that it was not her station to be packing her own things or joining in on Yumi's trunk abuse. She was not overly thrilled abou the move either. Sense prevailed though and her voice came meekly in the large room.  
  
"Y-Your highness?" Yumi turned to adress her servant.  
  
"Yes, Aelita? If it's about me packing my own things, I'd rather you didn't say it. I've had my fill of being a proper princess today."  
  
"Forgive me, but may I at least help? His Highness would have a fit if he knew you were packing your own trunk." Yumi opened her mouth to respond, but a mild tap on the door cut her off. Yumi recognized the knock as that of a servant, probably a young vassel of her father's. Nobles knocked with authority, three sharp taps. The maidservants gave two knocks that were neither loud nor soft, a happy medium. Those who were unfamiliar with the part of the castle reserved for royal chambers knocked timidly. Those who knew of her family reputation as the 'black sheep' also knocked timidly, except for those who she was personally aquainted with.  
  
Aelita moved to open the door. Sure enough, it was a young lad wearing a tunic bearing her father's emblem. He bowed uncertainly to Yumi, and the Princess realized that he must have heard her kick the truck, and he must think her a violent maniac.  
  
"His H-Highness wishes m-me to inform you t-that you are not to p-pack your own things..." He trailed off meekly, fidgeting noticibly.  
  
Yumi sighed. "Of course I can't. Dismissed." The boy turned tail and nearly ran out of the room. She shifted her attention back to Aelita. "He knows me too well. You win, Aelita. Should I pick them out and you put them in the truck?"  
  
Aelita nodded solemly, laughing internally at the poor boy. Yumi was by no means a cruel person, she simply didn't like the ways of a princess. Those who mistook her tomboyishness (AN: is that a word?) for rudeness or weirdness needed to get to know her. She only hoped that the French nobles would give her a chance.  
  
The packing went quietly for a few minutes, except for a few exasperated moans from Yumi upon finding a particuarly bright or frilly dress. The solitude was interrupted again by yet another knock. This time Yumi opened the door, being closer to it and annoyed by the interruptions to her packing system.  
  
Flinging the door wide Yumi confronted the interlopers with all her regal fury. "You can just go tell my father that I'm not packing my own things, so he can stop sending you up here, thank you very much!" She was about to slam the door shut when she paused to look at those she had just yelled at.  
  
"Well, that was a nice welcome," one said sarcastically. Yumi took him in first. He was dressed in the traditional clothing of a royal knight, though he wore no helmet. He had blonde hair with one patch of purple in the front. His companion was dress similarly, with brown hair.  
  
"Um...." Yumi flushed. 'Oops. That was bad..' "I'm sorry, I thought you were one of my father's vassels come to pester me to be proper again..." Luckily Aelita had joined her.  
  
"Won't you please come in," she asked courteously, bobbing slightly in a curtsy.  
  
"Thank you," the brown-haired one spoke. Yumi and Aelita stepped aside to let them pass. They bowed to Yumi as they entered.  
  
"Princess Yumi, I presume," mused the blonde-haired knight.  
  
"That is correct, but I am still in the dark as to who you are," Yumi informed him.  
  
He grinned sheepishly. "Sir Odd, and this is Sir Ulrich. We were sent by your father, but not to scold you into being proper. We are to be your guards during your journey and during your time in France."  
  
"'During my time in France,'hah! You make it sound as though I'm coming back! They intend to marry me off to this Prince Jeremie! I doubt I'll ever see this castle again!"  
  
"Well thinking like that won't get you anywhere," reasoned the one identified as Ulrich. He smiled at her. "You never know what might happen."  
  
Yumi heard the familiar sound of rain slapping against the stone walls outside. "I don't know what you think is going to happen, but I hear wedding bells." 


	3. Darkest at Dawn

**Chapter Three: Darkest at Dawn**  
  
Clad haughtily in a plain black crushed velvet gown, Princess Yumi decended the large marble staircase towards the main banquet hall followed dutifully by Sir Ulrich and Sir Odd. They had insisted that their duties begin the night before she left, they had stuck themselve to her like glue, only leaving her presence when she announced loudly and pointedly that she had to change for dinner. Her wardrobe choice, the black gown with no garnishes or other flippantry, was one last defiant stand against her father.  
  
In front of Yumi, Sissy cast a quick glance behind her, giving her sister a small smile. In an effort to support her elder sibling Sissy was wearing a dress identical to Yumi's in a shade of deep blue. Yumi had serious doubts that Sissy even owned something black, so she took the blue dress as Sissy's way of trying to stand with her. In normal circumstances they were required to dress up at formal dinners such as this, but this was Yumi's farewell banquet and she intended to dress however she felt like.  
  
The sister's choice of clothing did not fail to catch the attention of their father. As they entered the room he gave them a dark look from the head of the table. Yumi smiled serenly at her father, catching Sissy's uncomfortable shifting out of the corner of her eye. Yumi understood her sister's discomfort; Sissy was usually on their father's good side and didn't like the look he was giving them. Deciding to show him that she wasn't afraid of his wrath, Yumi stepped boldly toward her place at the table on her father's right side. Sir Odd pulled out her chair for her and she sat, pulling her napkin gracefully down to rest in her lap. Another guard gave Sissy simialar treatment.  
  
The King rose and banged his goblet on the large oak table, causing the entire roomull of nobles to jump in their seats, switching their attention to him. "Welcome everyone! We are here to celebrate to engagement of my eldest daughter, Yumi, to Prince Jeremie of France!" There was mild applause that died out quickly as the entire room caught a glare from Yumi. Her father continued like he hadn't noticed. "I would like to propose a toast." He raised the goblet. "To Princess Yumi, may you have a happy marriage!"  
  
"To Princess Yumi," the crowd echoed in unison, raising their own glasses. Sissy peered intently at Yumi though the crystal goblet she herself had raised, watching her sister's face for any show of emotion. The elder princess was staring off into nothingness, not even flinching as the servants entered and placed their food in front of them. Moving like a drone, Yumi picked up her fork and began eating.  
  
-----  
  
Self-conciously, Yumi brushed at her skirt with a satin-gloved hand. This dress had been specially made for the trip, it was a deep blue satin with a thick petticoat underneath for warmth. Tucking a stray hair back behind her ear, Yumi turned to Aelita who was adjusting her own dress, which was also new.  
  
A knock sounded at the door. Sirs Ulrich and Odd entered without waiting for someone to answer their knock. "Your trunk has been placed in the carriage," Odd provided.  
  
"Are you ready to leave, Princess," Ulrich asked.  
  
Yumi nodded resolutely. "I-I think so. Let's go, Aelita." Odd and Ulrich led the way out the door and down the large marble staircase to the courtyard.  
  
-----  
  
Sissy and the king were already there waiting. Upon seeing Yumi, Sissy ran foward, throwing her arms around her. "Be careful," she whispered.  
  
Yumi managed a smile. "Of course." Sissy stepped back, fumbling for a kerchief.  
  
Yumi turned to her father. "Farewell, father." She made no move to hug him. He stood stifly, unsure of how to handle her.  
  
"Farewell daughter. And do try to behave yourself." Yumi didn't respond, instead turning to allow Sir Ulrich to help her into the carriage.  
  
Moments later, Yumi heard the sound of the whip cracking and felt the wheels start to turn beneath her. Gazing out the window as the castle drew futher away Yumi felt a single tear course down her cheek.  
  
"Goodbye, home." 


	4. Daughter of France

**Chapter Four: Daughter of France**  
  
A week later the train of carriages containing Yumi and her dowry had arrived in France. Determined not to like it, Yumi gazed purposefully towards the carriage wall, refusing the look out the window. Aelita on the other hand was staring eagerly outside, taking in the landscape with muffled 'oos' and 'ahhs'. Yumi cast a slightly disgusted look in her maidservant's direction, but couldn't blame the girl for being curious.  
  
"Oh, Yumi! Look, there's the castle!" Aelita wheeled around, grabbing at Yumi's arm and hauling her towards the window. "It's huge!"  
  
Yumi sniffed, feigning indifference. But she was just as excited as Aelita. It was a huge castle. The carriage was rolling up a cobblestone path leading to the massive stucture. Caught up in the moment, Yumi lingered at the window as the castle grew closer and began to loom above them.  
  
Suddenly the carriage rumbled to a halt as they awaited the castle drawbridge to be lowered. When it was down the carriage train crossed and came to a final halt in the courtyard. Yumi and Aelita moved to the door, anxiously awaiting it's opening.  
  
Right on cue, Sir Ulrich opened the door, holding up a hand to assist Yumi as she stepped down. A vassel of the French court announced her to the gathered crowd. "Princess Yumi of Japan!"  
  
Yumi's face fell as she remembered why she had come to France. Directly in front of her stood the massive King of France. He was smiling as he placed a hand on a young man's shoulder. The boy had blonde hair and glasses (A/N- I think glasses would be an anachonism, but I'm not sure). He gave Yumi a half-hearted smile and Yumi got the distinct feeling that he didn't want to be there either.  
  
"Welcome, Princess!" The King's booming voice silenced all commotion in the courtyard as all eyes turned to focus on him, jolting Yumi out of her thoughts.  
  
"Your Majesty," Yumi murmered, attempting a deep, Western-style curtsy, mentally cursing the European formality. She had never much cared for European styles and hadn't paid much attention when being taught their way of doing things. She pulled it off though, and waited for the King to make the next move.  
  
"No need to be so formal!" He stepped forward, drawing Yumi up into a great bear hug. "Soon you will be another daughter of France, and my own daughter as well!" He released her. "Come, child, and meet your future husband, my son, Prince Jeremie!"  
  
Placing and arm around her shoulders the King drew Yumi forward until she was in front of the boy. "Good day, Princess," Jeremie offered, shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously.  
  
Taking a deep breath meant to calm herself, Yumi replied. "Good day." 'Let this end,' she prayed.  
  
Thankfully, the king seemed to be on a similar thought train to Yumi's. "Sir Teo, would you please lead the Princess to her chamber? The journey has surely worn her out!"  
  
Out of the crowd stepped another knight. Bowing slightly to Yumi, be said, "Please follow me, Princess." The crowd of servants and nobles began to disperse as Sir Theo led the way. Behind Yumi, Ulrich and Odd were flanking Aelita, glaring possessively at anyone who got too close to their Princess.  
  
-----  
  
"Well, what do you think of him," Aelita pressed minutes later. Theo had left them at her room, and Ulrich and Odd had taken up post outside.  
  
"Who?" Yumi sprawled out on the massive bed. "The King? He's fat."  
  
Aelita gave her an exasperated look. "No! Prince Jeremie, of course! What do you think of Prince Jeremie?"  
  
"He's okay," Yumi mused. "And is it really your place to ask me that?"  
  
Aelita looked down, humbled. "Oh, stop it Aelita, you look like a whipped puppy. You know I prefere it if you talk freely with me. What do you think of the Prince?"  
  
Aelita colored slightly, and Yumi smirked in satisfaction. "Well, he's not so bad..." Aelita trailed off, her gaze firmly fixed on the floor as her cheeks got even redder.  
  
Yumi continued to smile. "I see. Well unlike you, I don't want to marry him, so--"  
  
"I never said that!" Aelita colored more, looking up at Yumi in rightous indignation.  
  
"Ah, but it crossed your mind," the princess told her. "As I was saying, I need to think of a way to get out of this."  
  
"Perhaps you should give him a fair chance," Aelita suggested. "You did just meet him after all. Maybe he won't be so bad?" The last part was more of a question than a statement.  
  
Sighing heavily, Yumi rolled over with a pillow clutched to her chest. "All right then. I'll give it a couple more days."  
  
Aelita's response was cut off by the chamber doors bursting open as two younger girls ran in. Halting at the foot of the bed, the pair gaped at Yumi as though she was a circus side show.  
  
"Wow," the red-haired one breathed. "You must be Jeremie's wife!"  
  
Yumi was about to answer hotly that she was no such thing, but thankfully Aelita cut her off, moving to stand between the children and Yumi.  
  
"Hello girls. Who are you?" She smiled sweetly down at them.  
  
Returning the smile, one answered. "We're Millie and Tamiya!"  
  
"Jeremie's sisters! I'm Tamiya, she's Millie," the other girl clarified.  
  
"You're going to marry Jeremie, right?" Millie looked at Yumi longingly.  
  
Deciding to play along, Yumi gave a half-hearted smile. "That's what they tell me."  
  
"Yay!" The girls gave identical squeals and fled the room, giggling madly. Odd and Ulrich poked their heads in the doorway.  
  
"Why did you let them in," Yumi demanded, staring hotly at her guards, who promptly burst out laughing.  
  
"Sorry, Princess, but they threatened to step on out feet," Odd choked out, laughing even harder at the simplicity of the threat. " 'We want to meet Jeremie's wife,' " he imitated Tamiya's voice, causing Ulrich to laugh harder.  
  
"I am not his wife!" Yumi rose and started towards them. Quickly, they slammed the door shut, but their laughing echoed through the door. Yumi glared at the door sourly, then retreated to the bed with a sigh. "At least someone's happy to be here." 


	5. Stubborn Aesthetics

**Chapter Five: Stubborn Aesthetics**  
  
_Aesthetic- n. an underlying principle, a set of principles, or a view often manifested by outward appearances or style of behavior._  
  
Yumi and Aelita gave simultaneous jolts of surprise when the door creaked open. Ulrich admitted the young vassel into the room. He gave an akward bow, as he was staring openly at Yumi's more Asian features.  
  
"His Highness Prince Jeremie wishes an audience with you in the main parlor, and the king wishes me to inform you of a ball to be held tonight in your honor."  
  
Yumi bit back her repsonse of 'Go tell Price Jeremie to boil his head,' instead responding with a mild "Yes, of course, thank you." Ulrich escorted the boy out, casting Yumi a sympathetic look as he did so.  
  
Once the doors had closed again Yumi shifted her attention to Aelita. "You win, Aelita. I suppose I have to give him a chance. I also suppose that this audience is supposed to private, or I would have you accompany me. As it stands, I must face him eventually." Marching purposefully towards the door, Yumi opened it and headed down towards the main parlor.  
  
-----  
  
Yumi found that the vassel had awaited her, and led her to the room, opening the door for her. The wary Princess found that Jeremie was already inside. He rose when she entered, giving her a small, forced smile. Odd and Ulrich came in behind her, taking up posts on either side of the doorway.  
  
"Ah, Princess..." Jeremie trailed off, obviously uncertain of how to continue. "Thank you for joining me."  
  
"Of course," Yumi murmered tamely.  
  
"I thought maybe we could get to know each other better," he offered lamely. Yumi sighed. At least he was trying. Jeremie gestured to the chairs behind him. "Would you care to sit?" Yumi answered bt taking a seat,  
prompting him to do likewise.  
  
"Do you want to marry me?" Yumi saw no sense in beating around the proverbial bush. She had to know what Jeremie thought.  
  
"Absolutely!" Jeremie paused, looking uncertain. Finally he admitted in a hoarse whisper. "No, no I don't. Not really." Wringing his hand, the Prince let his head droop.  
  
Yumi smiled smugly. Obviously they couldn't force them into a marriage neither she nor Jeremie wanted. Perhaps this would turn out fine.  
  
"But I have to anyway." Jeremie finished strong. Yumi's jaw dropped and sher gaped at him like a fish.  
  
"No you don't! Why would you marry someone you don't want to?!" The idea was stunning and unfamiliar, and Yumi wasn't initially fond of it.  
  
Obviously Jeremie found Yumi's view as shocking as she found his. "I don't have a choice," he stated in a matter-of-fact manner. "I have to do what tradition dictates. Tradition says I must wed the woman my father chooses. That's you," he added.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose if your father told you to jump off the north tower you'd do that too," Yumi retorted, sounding incredulous.  
  
"This is a matter of family honor! The reputations of both our families are at stake," Jeremie insisted.  
  
Yumi gave a short bark of laughter. "Obviously you are not aware of the reason why my father had to send me to France to find a husband!" She paused, gauging the Prince's reaction. He met her gaze, giving her his full attention. "I'm sort of the black sheep of the family. I'm not what most would consider a 'proper princess.'"  
  
Jeremie nodded in understanding. "That's okay, I'm always getting yelled at for trying to invent things instead of focusing on my studies. That's probably why my father agreed to our betrothal."  
  
Sighing in despair, Yumi rose. "Very well. Farewell, your Highness, I shall see you at the ball tonight." Jeremie was forced to watch helplessly as she strode out of the room, flanked by her guards.  
  
-----  
  
As they marched up the stairs, Odd voiced his opinion. "He didn't seem that bad to me." Yumi was about to tell him to mind his own business, but stopped when she realized that if she let her servants talk freely, the same should apply to the guards. "At least he's nice," Odd added. "Though I must say that wasn't a great start to your relationship there, your Highness."  
  
"Considering neither of us wanted a relationship in the first place and that we are from two completely different cultures I would say it went rather well," Yumi parried. "And there won't be a relationship if I have any say in it."  
  
"Couldn't you at least be friends with him? Or try to be?" Odd gave Yumi puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Friends, not a couple," Yumi put in. Ulrich nodded, giving Odd a meaningful look that Yumi failed to notice.  
  
"You maidservant seems taken with him though," Odd mused thoughfully, putting a finger to his chin. Yumi gasped in surprise, eyes wide as she look at him. Odd gave a cocky smile. "Those doors aren't as thick as they look, Princess."  
  
Taken up in the moment, Yumi laughed. "Very well then! Do you two have any other opinions I should know about?"  
  
They nodded earnestly. "You should try wearing red," Ulrich said.  
  
"It would look good on you," Odd added, causing Yumi to laugh again.  
  
"I will wear my red gown tonight then, I guess," she agreed.  
  
-----  
  
Yumi swirled around in front of the full length mirror that stood at attention in a corner of her chamber. Aelita nodded approvingly in the reflection, obviously pleased with the dress. "Red is a good color on you," she informed the skeptical princess.  
  
Staring at her maidservant's reflection, Yumi asked a question. "What dress are you wearing?"  
  
Aelita gasped. "Me?"  
  
Yumi swirled around. "Of course! You're coming too! I'm not spending the evening surrounded by these French nobles alone! I would suggest you borrow my yellow gown, the one I never wear. It would look nice on you." Aelita didn't move, still shocked at the idea. "Well, go on, get changed!" She shoved Aelita into her ajacent chamber, tossing the dress in after her. 


	6. Diplomatic Impalusibility

**Chapter Six: Diplomatic Implausibility**  
  
Yumi stode confidently through the open doorway into the massive dance hall. Aelita followed uncertainly behind her, shuffling her feet underneath the pale yellow dress. It was too long on her, sweeping along on the floor behing her like a cape. Ulrich and Odd, ever diligently following, were struggling not to tred on it. They too had dressed up, looking less like knights and more like noblemen.  
  
Finding and empty spot by the wall, Yumi halted the little parade. Peering intently into the crowd, she couldn't see anything beyond the swirling skirts of the French ladies, some of whom were staring at Yumi's foreign features quite openly. Glaring back, Yumi drew herself up to her full height, daring the women to comment on her ethnicity. Defeated, the women returned to their dancing and their boyfriends, leaving Yumi to her thoughts.  
  
Several songs and a long uncomfortable silence between Yumi and her company later, Jeremie arrived. Grasping Yumi's hand, he pulled her gently away from the wall. "Come with me. Father wants to announce our engagement to the room." Yumi realized he must have known where she was the entire time, but hadn't approached her.  
  
Jeremie led her to the front of the room where a throne sat on a raised section of the floor. In the thone was perched the king, a smile dawing on his face when Yumi and Jeremie arrived. "Ah, Princess," he cooed. "Are you enjoying your ball?"  
  
Plastering on a fake smile, Yumi gave a small curtsy and answered him in French. "Yes, my Lord. Thank you very much for having it for me."  
  
The King laughed heartily at her use of French. Before she had adressed him in Japanese. Jeremie also looked shocked, his earlier converstaion with her had also taken place in her native tougue. He was fluent in Japanese, as he was in the language of any country France did business with, but the Prince hadn't realized his bride-to-be shared this skill.  
  
The King smiled. Signaling to the band, he stopped the music and all eyes turned to the platform and it's occupants. "Welcome all," the King's voice boomed. "Tonight's ball is held in the honor of Prince Jeremie's betrothed, Princess Yumi!" The room erupted into muffled applause as Yumi stood akwardly shifting her weight from one foot to the other under the dress. After what seemed like an eternity the band started up again with a waltz.  
  
To her relief Yumi found that Ulrich, Odd and Aelita had followed her and were waiting for her at the edge of the crowd. Just when she reached them, however, Yumi felt a small tap on her shoulder. Turning, she found Jeremie behind her. "Would you care to dance?" Would the horrors never cease? Giving Aelita a desperate look, Yumi sighed and responded, realzing that she had to dance with him. She was his fiance after all.  
  
"Of course." Taking his offered hand, Yumi allowed Jeremie to lead her out to the middle of the floor, where the crowd parted to give them room to dance. Letting her mind go numb, Yumi let her body go on autopilot, suddenly thankful to her teachers making her learn Western dances.Finally it ended and Yumi detached herself from Jeremie, slipping away into the crowd.  
  
"I'm glad that's over," she breathed upon finding Aelita and her guards again.  
  
"He can't be that bad," soothed Aelita gently, earning a look from the Princess. Suddenly her demeanor changed and she gave a quick curtsy to a figure behind Yumi, blushing faintly as she did so. The Princess turned to see that Prince Jeremie had again appraoched her.  
  
"Would you care to dance again?" His tone suggested that perhaps he was doing this to please his father.  
  
"Actually," Ulrich stepped forward as he spoke, "She promised to dance with me."  
  
Looking greatly relieved, Jeremie shot Ulrich a thankful look. "Very well then." He allowed himself a smile as he strode away.  
  
Yumi wheeled around sharply to see Ulrich, eyes wide with questioning. "Do you mean that?"  
  
He blinked. "Well, you didn't seem to want to dance with him again, so…" He trailed off helplessly, and felt the beginings of a blush forming on his cheeks.  
  
Smiling, Yumi grabbed his hands. "Let's dance then!"  
  
Aelita stared in shock as the two headed out to the floor. Odd gave a pleased chuckle, and the maid turned to look up at him. He caught her gaze, nodded his head toward the Princess and his own counterpart. "Well, what do you think of that?"  
  
"I think," the girl answereed, shifting her attention back to the dancing couple with an amused smile on her face, "that Yumi's father is not going to be pleased with this." Odd laughed.  
  
"No, I suppose he isn't." 


	7. Freedom's Calling

IMPORTANT A/N!-- I will be gone from July 23-31, so there will be no updayes during that time.  
  
**Chapter Seven: Freedom's Calling**  
  
Yumi awoke the next morning to a loud thunderclap that echoed dully around the stone walls of her vast, empty chamber. Awake with her eyes closed, she heard Aelita enter and light a fire in the hearth. Finally she rose, wincing slightly as her feet touched the cool marble floor.  
  
"I have an idea," she announced from behind Aelita as the younger girl stood, a fire crackling merrily now. It had come to her the night before at the ball.  
  
"An idea for what," the maidservant inquired, moving to make the vacant bed as she spoke. Yumi had always had ideas, most of the prone to causing trouble. Aelita was sure this was no exception, but it was better to hear the Princess out first before commenting.  
  
"On how to get out of here." Yumi moved to the window gazing down as far as possible. Hands on her hips she looked from the bed to the window, measuring with her eyes. The bed was against the wall next to the window. There were at least three sheets on the bed, plus a large comforter and several extra blankets stashed underneath the bed itself in case she should get cold. She gauged the distance from the window to the ground to be about forty feet, and the blankets, large things that they were, probably would cover about thirty feet of that. That left a ten-foot drop from Yumi to reckon with. "Don't bother making the bed now Aelita."  
  
Aelita looked up at her, clearly shocked. "But it's so high," she gushed, having caught on as soon as she saw Yumi by the window. "And that storm...! You can't!"  
  
"I'll need one of your dresses," the Princess continued, obviously pretending not to have heard. "All of mine are too fancy I'm afraid." She moved into Aelita's chamber as she spoke, emerging with a plain dress that any village girl would wear. "This will do."  
  
The maid watched in detached horror as the Princess began tying the sheets together to form one long rope. Yumi tied one end to the bedpost and dragged the rest over to the window. Abandoning it for a moment, she slipped out of her nightgown and into the dress selected from Aelita's closet. "This is madness," she choked out finally, "pure madness!"  
  
Yumi gave her a wry smile. "Well, they do say that there's a fine line between genius and insanity." The dress was simple, a white peasant top giving way to a dark green skirt. It was more comfortable than any of Yumi's own dresses, and she found herself enjoying the freedom of movement it allowed.  
  
"Shouldn't you at least wait until nightfall," Aelita cried as Yumi started towards the window, hurrying towards the older girl. "To leave now would be foolish! Especially with that storm, you'll catch a dreadful cold if you go out in that rain!"  
  
"I'm not staying one more minute in this awful French court," declared the Princess. "Oh, now, don't worry so much, Aelita. I'll be fine, even if I have to live out the rest of my days as a village girl. Besides, the storm is going to let up soon anyway, it's been going for an hour or two already, it can't last too much longer." With that, Yumi thrust open the windows and threw the coil of sheets-turned-rope over the edge into the rain.  
  
Not looking back, Yumi grabbed the rope and slowly lowered herself down into the rain. She 'oofed' slightly when she dropped to the ground. As Aelita watched anxiously from the window, Yumi ran towards the castle wall. Fingering the slick stone, she scaled the wall with slight difficulty due to the wetness, but made it to the top, disappearing over the other side into the dawn. The whole escape took little more than five minutes.  
  
Suddenly the full impact of what had just happened hit the young maidservant. Dashing towards the door, she threw them open with a swift cry of "Ulrich, Odd,"---  
  
---And found herself face-to-face with Prince Jeremie with one hand raised, poised to knock. Off to either side, Odd and Ulrich could be heard chuckling lowly. Aelita stepped outside, quickly pulling the doors shut behind her to prevent him seeing into the empty room.  
  
"Ah, um, Your Highness," Aelita managed, feeling the blush creep up into her cheeks. "What brings you here?" 'Not now,' she screamed metally at him.  
  
"I wanted to speak with the Princess," he said. "Is something wrong?" He watched keenly as the maid visibly paled. Odd and Ulrich noticed too, and the muffled laughter stopped.  
  
"Of course not, why on earth would anything be wrong, my Lord?" This was said a little too loudly from the surge of adrenaline. aelita knew how fake it sounded, but it was too late to take it back now.  
  
"Well then, I would like to see her. Please let me pass." Jeremie moved to go around Aelita, who in turn moved to block his path. He moved the other way and forward a bit, trying to duck in, and she moved again to block him, consequently pressing their bodies together.  
  
Fighting the imminent blush, Aelita stammered out an excuse. "The Lady is still in bed, Sire, and it wouldn't be proper for you to see her."  
  
The Prince stared at her. She was at eye level with him, making it hard to break eye contact in their present condition. This proved uncomfortable for the both of the, so eventually he sighed and spoke."Very well. I shall return later to see her." He turned and left, striding off the corridor, his feet making quiet shuffling noises.  
  
As soon as he was out of earshot the guards wheeled on her, eyes wide and faces anxious. "What's wrong?!" Odd asked as he bore down on her.  
  
"Is the Princess okay," Ulrich pressed, looking fearful.  
  
In response Aelita swung open the doors and allowed the men to enter. Taking in the scene immediately, both guards rushed to the window and looked down at the rain-soaked sheets that were slapping an uneven rythm on the carved stone wall.  
  
"She's gone then," Odd asked, turning to face Aelita, who gave a nod in agreement, not capapble of words at the moment.  
  
"We have to go after her," voiced Ulrich, still staring vacantly out the window.  
  
"You go," Odd told him. "Aelita and I will remain here and try to keep people out of this room. If anyone find out we'll all get in trouble."  
  
Ulrich nodded once, giving Odd a grateful smile. Then he leapt over the window ledge and slide down the rope, taking off across the lawn the second he touched the ground.  
  
"Are you worried about her?" Aelita realized the question was meant for her, and she turned to Odd slowly and nodded. "It'll be okay. If anyone can bring her back it's Ulrich."  
  
"I hope you're right," Aelita whispered as she moved to look out the window, watching the sky as the storm cleared up and the morning started to break free into sunlight. 


	8. Redemption Day

**Chapter Eight: Redemption Day**  
  
Yumi shuffled uncertainly through the village marketplace. As the sun had come out the streets had become crowded with bustling townsfolk. They took little notice of Yumi, and the Princess found the merry chatter that passed between the villagers comforting. They all seemed so content with their lives.  
  
Yumi thought jealously of how simple things were for them. Why, the only thing they had to worry about was the latest gossip! None of these simpletons had to deal with cruel fathers and horrid betrothals. They didn't have to worry about being proper either!  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Oouf!"  
  
Yumi rubbed her head to calm the stinging pain. Opening one eye, she took in the girl she had bumped into. She looked to be about Yumi's age with long hair that swept down her back. This girl was also rubbing her head, and Yumi suspected they would both have nasty bumps soon.  
  
"I'm sorry," the girl apologized. "That was my fault." She stuck out a hand and helped Yumi up.  
  
"No, it was mine," Yumi assured her. "I was thinking and wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
"My name's Emily, what's your's?"  
  
"Pri-" Yumi stopped herself. "Yumi." Intoducing herself as a princess probably wouldn't be a good idea.  
  
Emily smiled; apparently she hadn't noticed Yumi's error. "Nice to meet you. I haven't seen you before, where are you from?"  
  
Yumi sought for an answer that wouldn't giver her away or make her sound like a nutcase. "I'm just passing through," she said finally. "I travel. A lot."  
  
Emily gave a secretive smile."Are you running from something?" Yumi's jaw dropped at the girl's insight.  
  
"You don't have to answer that. Why don't you come have lunch at my house?" In response Yumi's stomach growled and she realized that she had left the palace without eating. Emily laughed. "It's settled then. Follow me."  
  
Emily lead Yumi through a maze of streets and alleys. The Princess's sense of direction was very confused after just five minutes. Finally, Emily turned a corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Yumi peered over her shoulder to see what was going on.  
  
A group of boys about their age were circling a girl like a pack of vultures. They were calling nasty names and the girl had collasped into tears. "No, Claire," Emily whispered. She strode forward in a commanding manner and whapped one of the boys upside the head.  
  
"Emily," Claire sobbed out in a reverant voice. Her golden hair was askew and her green dress wrinkled and covered with dust from the unpaved road.  
  
"Beat it, you bunch of hawks," snapped Emily to the boys. "Leave her alone!" She had one of the boys, the one she had smacked before, by the collar of his shirt. He was squirming and giving the other boys pleading looks. The other turned and began to run away. Emily dropped the boy and he scampered after them like a lost puppy.  
  
"Hey, she brought this on herself, the little harlot," one of the boys called as they fled down the street.  
  
Yumi rushed forward and helped the girl named Claire up on her feet. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Mmm-Hmm," she nodded, wiping at a tear and trying to smile. Yumi turned to Emily.  
  
"What was all that about?"  
  
Emily sighed. "Claire and I live with a man named Jim, along with a few others. We stay with him because we have no where else to go, for whatever reason. You'll meet the others at lunch. Claire has been accused of being a harlot. She isn't, but they still tease her."  
  
"That's awful," Yumi gasped.  
  
"That's life," Emily responded. "C'mon, let's go home."  
  
-----  
  
Emily and Claire led Yumi to a little house outsode of the village. It was hidden in a little grove of trees, out of sight from the road. Out in front of the house a dark-skinned girl was laying in the grass and staring up at the now crystal blue sky. The rain clouds had dispersed and the sun shone brightly.  
  
"Hello, Sam," Emily called. They walked up a beaten path towards her. Sam rose, brushing off dust and bits of grass from her red shirt and black skirt. She looked at Yumi suspiciously. "Thsi is Yumi," Emily explained. "We met in the village and I invited her for lunch."  
  
"Hello," Sam said shortly.  
  
Yumi gave the best smile she could manage. "Hello."  
  
A small gray dog came bounding up, barking wildly at Yumi. "This is Kiwi," Sam told her, bending down to pet the dog. Yumi did the same, and Kiwi licked her face.  
  
Emily laughed. "Well, you've passed Kiwi's test. Come on inside."  
  
Claire opened the door for them and ushered everyone but Sam inside. The quiet girl had settled back down into the grass. Once to door was shut, Emily explained.  
  
"Sam was accused of being a thief. Jim found her and saved her."  
  
"Did you find a new addition to our family, Emily?" A man stepped out of another room. He was plump with untamed brown hair.  
  
"No, just a guest, Jim," Emily assured him.  
  
"I'm Jim." He stuck out a hand to Yumi, who shook it tentatively.  
  
"I'm Yumi. It's nice to meet you." Just then, two more girls entered, each with an armful of wild daisies.  
  
"Look at all the flowers we picked, Emily," one gushed. Yumi was reminded faintly of Aelita by this girl. They had the same hair, though this girl's was slightly darker. The other girl was dark-skinned like Sam with her hair done up into three balls on either side and on the top of her head.  
  
"This is Taliya (I can't spell her name) and Sandra," Emily told Yumi. "Girls, this is Yumi, she's having lunch with us. Taliya is an orphan, and Sandra's parents abandoned her in the village when she was a baby," Emily added to Yumi.  
  
"Hello," they chorused in unison.  
  
"Put those flowers in a vase and let's get cooking, ladies," Emily commanded.  
  
-----  
  
Ulrich lifted the boy to eyes level by his shirt collar. "Well?! Have you seen her?" The boy nodded in sudden enthusiasm. It's funny how threat of pain could do that to a person.  
  
"She was with Emily," the boy choked out. As fate would have it, he was the same unfortunate boy who had be picked up in a similar fashion by Emily earlier. "She went home with her."  
  
"And where is this Emily's home at," Ulrich pressed, his tone suggesting he was sick of the boy beating around the bush.  
  
"A house in a grove of trees outside the village," the boy rasped, loosing air rapidly. Ulrich set him down and the boy staggered away, clutching at his throat as he gasped for air. Ulrich stalked off in the direction of the grove of trees, which he could see over the housetops.

-----  
  
this is ending there because I am tired of typing, lol. anyway, this will probably be my last update before I leava for liek two weeks, so ja'ne guys!


	9. Let the Curtain Fall

Whoowhooo! Hello reviewers, I'm back from North Dakota! I'm tired, and I have a cold, but here is your next chapter!  
  
clawsm- actually, both Claire and Sandra are named in episode 12,"Swarming Attack" , when Jeremie and Odd are trying to guess who Ulrich's 'secret admirer' is. When they look around the lunchroom they name Claire (the blonde girl who always wears a green dress), Sandra (the African-American girl who has her hair up in three round balls), and Emily (who is seen in other episodes as well, mainly in the episode 22, "Routine".)  
  
**Chapter Nine: Let the Curtain Fall**  
  
Yumi rose and followed Emily with her plate. The Princess found she like the feeling of taking her own dishes away. The meal had been pleasingly simplistic, much plainer than anyhting Yumi was used to to, but she had enjoyed it because she was among friends.  
  
Emily smiled at her, grabbing a large bucket that sat next to the door. "I'm going to go get some water so we can wash these," she said, and walked out the door, letting it shut behind her. Yumi listened to the happy sound of the laughter that drifted in fromt the other room like a vapor. It seemed strange to her that these people could be happy in such dire circumstances. Comparing her life to theirs', she lived on easy street.  
  
Yumi felt a pang of shame rising up in her. Before when she was in the village she had thought these people had it so easy. The events of the past few hours had proven her wrong, very, horribly wrong.  
  
The Princess's head shot up as a squeal and a splash came from outside. Rushing out the door, Yumi found herself staring at an amusing sight.  
  
Emily was clutching the empty bucket, with a few drops of water still slipping out of it. Her other hand was clasped over her mouth in a look of mixed horror and amusement. Yumi followed the girl's gaze to where Ulrich stood, dripping wet and mad to boot. He caught sight of Yumi and started towards her. Making a quick descision, Yumi ran forward to meet him, throwing her arms around him with a cry of "Oh, Ulrich," in French."Ulrich, speak in Japanese," she murmered in his ear. If he called her Princess in French they would know who she really was. And Yumi didn't want that to happen.  
  
Honoring her request, Ulrich began speaking in rapid Japanese, and Emily gave him and Yumi confused looks. "Where have you been," he demanded. "Odd and Aelita and I were worried sick about you! We have to get you back!" He was fighting the blush on his face, willing it very strongly to go away, but that was hard as Yumi was still hugging him.  
  
"I know what I have to do now, Ulrich," Yumi responded in Japanese. "But first, you're right, I have to get back to the palace." She released him and turned back to Emily, switching back to French with practiced ease. "I want to thank you for your hospitality. I am proud to call you a friend, Emily."  
  
Emily gave her another kind smile. "I enjoyed meeting you as well, Yumi. Good luck to you. And you as well, sir," she added politely to Ulrich. "I hope you two are happy together." Ulrich blushed and started to babble that it 'wasn't what it looked like,' but Yumi took hold of his hand and nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Emily." Yumi turned and led Ulrich away, not dropping his hand until they were out of sight from the house.  
  
"How's that for thinking on my feet," she said, sounding satisfied.  
  
"What was that about," he asked, rubbing his hand self-consiously.  
  
"I didn't want them to know who I really was, so I had to pretend to be a normal village girl."  
  
"What does that have to do with you hugging me?" Ulrich tried to look cross, but ended up having to turn his face away to hide his blush at the memory.  
  
"Well I had to think of a reason for you to show up, so I pretended that we were courting," Yumi explained. "Emily bought it too."  
  
"C-courting," Ulrich choked out, his face inventing several new shades of scaret. "That was the best thing you could come up with?!"  
  
Yumi sniffed indignantly. "Would you have prefered being my brother maybe?"  
  
"I didn't say that," he snapped back. "You just...surprised me, that's all." Ulrich looked down, not meeting her gaze.  
  
Yumi sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you just now and I shouldn't have run away. I learned a valuable lesson out here, and I'm ready to accept my destiny."  
  
"You're going to marry Prince Jeremie?" Ulrich wrestled with the idea. He knew it was right, but it seemed so wrong. He knew, deep down, that he didn't want Yumi to do that. And he didn't think she wanted that either.  
  
"It's the best thing for me," Yumi reasoned. Ulrich couldn't tell if she said that for her benefit or his.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" He knew it was wrong to question her, but had to ask.  
  
"Do I have to be? Let's go back." She took his arm again as they passed through the main part of town. Ulrich realized it was for the same reason she had held his hand in front of Emily and came to the conclusion that Yumi very much lived a lie. 


	10. Entrances and Exits

reviewers keep guessing my next chapters, I suppose I'm getting predictable, lol.  
woowhooo! wwe're in the double digits now, ladies and gentlemen!  
  
**Chapter Ten: Entrances and Exits**  
  
Aelita paced back on foth nervously inside Yumi's chamber. If Sir Ulrich didn't return soon with the princess, discovery was immminent. The maidservant knew that Odd was just outside the door, nursing thoughts similar to her own. Dispite his reassurances that Ulrich would return with Yumi in tow, Aelita had her doubts. The Princess was stubborn, and she didn't want to marry Jeremie.  
  
On that note, Aelita had her own suspiscions about the nature of Yumi and Ulrich's relationship, and smiled at the revaltion that marraiges between princesses and knights were not unheard of. Princes and maidservants however....  
  
The door opened, revealing Odd with another girl behind him. She looked to be about the same age was Aelita, but the maidservant didn't get too good of a look, as Odd slipped quickly inside and slammed to door behind him. "We have a problem," he said in a rush. "A big one."  
  
Aelita raised an eyebrow. "Bigger than the fact that our princess is missing? And who was that girl?"  
  
"She is the problem," Odd clarified. "Her name's Naomi, and she was just sent here from Japan." Aelita gave a nod, not sure she understood the gravity of the situation. Odd continued. "She was sent by Yumi's father as a gift to Yumi. Basically, you have a partner now."  
  
Aelita looked mildly shocked. "Another maidservant?"  
  
Odd nodded, allowing a half-grin to creep over his face. "She's cute, isn't she?" Aelita sighed.  
  
"Get your brain out of the gutter and think of something! Should we tell her what's going on?"  
  
"I dunno. Probably should, we can't exactly leave her out there." Odd moved towards the door, awaiting the maidservant's answer before opening it.  
  
"I suppose we should. Let her in, Odd." He swung open the door to reveal Naomi standing there, looking slightly confused. She gave Odd a slight curtsy, searching his face for answers.  
  
"These are Princess Yumi's chambers, right," she asked nervously, glancing past Odd to Aelita, who gave the girl a kind smile and brushed past Odd, ushering the girl inside.  
  
"Yes they are. I'm Aelita, and I assume you've met Sir Odd already?" Naomi nodded, still looking around at the vast room. "Odd said your name is Naomi?" Another nod. "Well, Naomi, welcome to France."  
  
"Where is the Princess," asked Naomi innocently, finally looking Aelita in the eye. Aelita broke the stare, suddenly prefering the floor to Naomi's face.  
  
"Actually..."  
  
Thankfully Odd interjected. "She's gone. She ran away this morning. Her other guard, Ulrich, is out looking for her." Naomi looked shocked. "They should be back soon, I hope. In the meantime, we have to cover for them. If Prince Jeremie or the King or anyone else finds out we could all get into a lot of trouble. Do you understand,  
Naomi?"  
  
She nodded as she spoke. "Of course. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Any response Aelita or Odd had was cut off by a sharp tap on the chamber door, which Odd had closed after letting Naomi in. "I demand to be let in this instant!" It was Prince Jeremie's voice. Gulping visibly, Aelita moved to open it, there was nothing else to do.  
  
"The jig is up," Odd muttered to Naomi as Aelita swung open the door, giving a low curtsy.  
  
"Your Highness," she murmered. "How can I be of service to you?"  
  
The Prince grabbed Aelita's arm. "You need to come with me. We have to talk. Down in the garden." Not giving her the time to react, he hauled Aelita down the hall, leaving a bewildered Odd and confused Naomi standing in Yumi's room.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," Naomi commented. "That was the Prince, right?"  
  
"Yes, yes it was," Odd confirmed. "This is an interesting twist though." Naomi moved to the window, staring out at the view.  
  
"There's a lovely view of the garden from here," she commented idly. "It's very pretty." Odd rushed over to join her.  
  
"Yeah, you can see it really well from up here. Hey, look, there's Aelita and the Prince!"  
  
-----  
  
Aelita followed the Prince out into the sunlight, worried over what this meant and at the same time elated that she was with him. He led her out a ways, down a winding path, finally halting and turning to face her.  
  
"When did she leave?" Aelita paled. He knew.  
  
"This morning. How did you know?" She knew it was wrong to question her superior, but Jeremie either didn't notice or didn't care. He gestured to window high above them, from which hung a rope of bedsheets. Aelita gave herself a mental slap. They had forgotten to take down the rope! How could they have been so careless? Too late to fix it now, time to deal with the consequences, whatever they would end up being. "I'm sorry, your Highness. I should have stopped her."  
  
Jeremie looked at her. "Why do you say that? It's not your fault, she is a strong-willed girl. Besides, I'm glad you let her go." This got him a confused look from Aelita. "Look, I am just as unhappy about this engagement as Yumi is. However, as I tried to explain to her, we are both honor-bound to complete it to it's full intent. This little stunt had freed us both. Am I to assume that since one of her guards seems to be missing that he has gone after her?" Aelita nodded. "And I suppose he is in love with her?"  
  
"He hasn't exactly said so, but Odd and I think so," Aelita confirmed. At least he wasn't angry.  
  
"Good, then no harm will come to her. I hope she can live out her days as a village maiden." He said it with such a whistful voice that Aelita looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"You sound as though you envy her," the maidservant noted.  
  
"To be truthful, I do. I have my entire life planned out for me, down to who I will marry. It's not exactly enjoyable. I can't go where I want to go, or be who I want to be. I have to conform to what others think I should be, their ideal prince, and eventually their ideal king."  
  
Aelita smiled. "You sounded quite a bit like Yumi just now." He blinked at her through the glasses.  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"Of course I do. Why don't you do what she did? Take a stand for what you want?" Jeremie grabbed her hand in excitement.  
  
"Perhaps I could. Thank you, Aelita, it was a pleasure talking to you."  
  
Aelita was going to answer, when suddenly two more figures entered the garden.

-----  
  
well, there's chapter ten!  
  
okay guys, here's the deal. i want to take a vote. go to my bio page and read the summaries of the three stories i'm planning on writing, Winner Take All, Tricks of the Trade, and Nocture. I know i promised Winner Take All,  
but i thought i'd let you guys vote. so when you review, be sure to tell me which one you want me to post next!


	11. The Game of Love

I have just recieved the closest thing I have ever gotten to a flame. I'll show you a fic that's doomed to a 'DEAD end'. If you want to flame me, you have my permission. But show a little spine and make it a signed review, or at least put your email. I only get upset with those who hide behind a false name to make rude comments about other's stories.  
  
**Chapter Eleven: The Game of Love**  
  
_[It just takes a little bit of this _

_A little bit of that._

_It started with a kiss, now _

_We're up to bat._

_A little bit of laughs, _

_A little bit of pain._

_I'm telling you my baby _

_It's all in the game of love...]_

_-The Game of Love, Santana feat. Michelle Branch_

Yumi and Ulrich approached Jeremie and Aelita. "You don't have to do this!" Ulrich's urget whisper rang on deaf ears, and Yumi didn't falter for a moment.  
  
"Yes I do." The certainly with which she spoke was like a slap in the face.  
  
Before Ulrich could object again they reched Jeremie and Aelita. Jeremie looked stunned to see Yumi again, and Aelita looked an odd cross between releived and shocked. Ulrich noted with a degree of satisfaction that Jeremie had Aelita's hand in his own, and he looked at the mainservant pointedly, allowing her to follow his gaze down to where her hand clasped Jeremie's. She turned red and shook her head to indicate it wasn't what it looked like at all.  
  
All eyes shifted back to Yumi as she curtsied low before Prince Jeremie. "Your Highness," she started. He voice sounded strained to Ulrich. "I have thought about what you said to me before the ball, and have come to the conclusion that I agree with you. It would be an honor to marry you."  
  
There were audible gasps all around, the loudest coming from Jeremie himself. Talk about the last thing you expect. His mouth opened and closed several times before he was able to speak.  
  
"You...want to marry me?"  
  
Something flashed behind Yumi's eyes. Aelita saw it, but couldn't guess at it's meaning. "It is my duty as the Princess of Japan," Yumi confirmed grimly. Ulrich was glaring at Jeremie and the Prince found himself fliching under the guard's stern gaze.  
  
"Then as Prince of France it is my duty to marry you," Jeremie agreed sullenly. Victory had been dangled in front of his nose and then snatched away in a cruel trick of fate.  
  
"Shall we return to my chambers then," Yumi ordered in form of a question. She and Ulrich turned silently and started to move away, with Aelita trailing slightly. Jeremie was forced to sigh, an action he had been doing quite a bit lately. So much for freedom.  
  
-----  
  
"It is a pleasure to see you have returned," Aelita said as they made their way down a corridor. "We were very worried about you, Yumi."  
  
"I missed you, Aelita, but I learned something while I was out," Yumi told her.  
  
"You mean besides how to act," Ulrich snapped in a tone verging on sarcastic. Yumi chose to ignore that comment and continued talking to Aelita.  
  
"I realized how good I have it here, and that I shouldn't let a silly thing like who I marry throw such a wrench into my life (that sentence was another anachonism I believe). It's selfish of me to go against the wishes of my father in such a manner." Aelita's jaw dropped.  
  
"Marraige isn't a silly little thing! You can't treat this like a game, Yumi! Marraige is a commitment, and who you choose to marry could decide the fate of your country," the maidservant burst out. Ulrich didn't speak, but was inclined to agree with her.  
  
"Are you arguing with me?" Aelita recoiled. Yumi saw the hurt in her maidservant's eyes and bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry, Aelita. But this is my life and my descision. I can't fight my father forever, and I'm sick of trying. It's over. He won, I lost."  
  
"You only loose if you quite," Ulrich murmered, making sure Yumi didn't hear him. He made thw wise descision to stay out of the conversation.  
  
The procession stopped sharply as they reached the doors to Yumi's chamber. Odd wasn't outside. Ulrich opened the door for Yumi and Aelita.  
  
Odd and Naomi were on the couch that sat by the fireplace, engaged in a serious lip-lock. Aelita started giggling and Yumi and Ulrich made identical 'a-hem' noises in unison. The couple jumped away from each other, faces flushed.  
  
"Who's your friend, Odd," Ulrich inquired with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, you don't know, do you," Aelita said in a soft voice. "This is Naomi, she arrived from Japan this morning. She's here to help me with my duties."  
  
Naomi rose, face still scarlet. "Your Highness." she started to bow to Yumi in the Japanese style, but Yumi stopped her with a wave of her hand.  
  
"No formalities, okay? You can speak freely with me, and I will with you. Unless of course you are reporting back to my father." Naomi shook her head vigorously. Yumi smiled. "Well then, it's nice to have you with us, Naomi. This is my other guard, Ulrich. I see you have already met Odd," the princess added as Naomi and Odd began blushing again. "I do hope there aren't any rules here about servants courting." More blushing.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door, causing both Aelita and Naomi to make a mad dash for it. Naomi won, and opemed it to reveal that Prince Jeremie had returned. They bother curtsied and moved away to allow him to enter the room.


	12. Naked Victory

**Chapter Twelve: Naked Victory**  
  
_[I think your heart is where your love is _

_All the rest, baby, the rest _

_Is all in your head._

_Memories, they're overrated_

_All they do is get you down and frustrated_

_And who needs that on their back?_

_Starting over, cold turkey _

_Washing your soul of everthing that's dirty._

_Sealed your heart of every crack]_

**_-Cross Canadian Ragweed feat. Lee Ann Womack 'Sick and Tired'_**

"I need to speak with you." Jeremie looked past the other occupants of the room and straight at the princess. "Alone."  
  
Ulrich shot him a glare cold enough to make hell freeze over, but brushed past him and left the room with Odd trailing behind him. Aelita and Naomi murmered excuses about having to prepare another bed in the adjacent servant's quarters for Naomi and beat a hasty retreat.  
  
"What happened to make you change your mind?" It was spoken slowly, as though Yumi was now unstable and could be set off by the slightest comment on Jeremie's part. He was obviously unnerved by her sudden personality change.  
  
Yumi blinked at him as though confused by his words. "I realized my place in the world," she clarified simply. "I have been chosen to be your wife."  
  
"That fact didn't bother you before."  
  
"Look, why does it matter so much to you anyway," Yumi snapped. "You're the one who said that we had to marry to preserve our family's honor, remember? It seems I'm not the only one who's had a change of heart."  
  
Jeremie flushed with anger. "How dare you accuse me of dishonoring my family!"  
  
"I didn't say you've dishonored them, I said you seemed to have changed your mind about the matter of our betrothal."  
  
Jeremie moved over and sunk down onto the couch, burying his face in his hands. "What are we going to do then?"  
  
Odd gaped at Ulrich.  
  
"Shut your mouth, you look like a fish," Ulrich told him smartly.  
  
"She wants to marry him now? Is she bonkers?"  
  
Ulrich glanced at the doors. "Quite possibly. But at least you're up to speed now."  
  
"The question is, what are we going to do about it?" Ulrich blinked at him.  
  
"We can't do anything."  
  
Odd laughed. "So you intend to roll over and admit defeat?"  
  
"How can I admit defeat to a war I never fought?"  
  
More laughter. "Oh, but you are fighting a war my friend. And the winner gets the Princess."  
  
"You're nuts."  
  
"Fine. I guess I'll just have to stop her from wedding Jeremie myself." Odd gave an overly dramatic sigh. "But how do I go about doing that?"  
  
"Keep your crazy plots to yourself."  
  
"Embarassment is one way to split people up." Ulrich saw the mischif in his fellow guard's eyes.  
  
"What are you planning?"  
  
Odd grinned. "Ah-ah-ah!" He wagged a scolding finger in Ulrich's face. "I thought I was keeping my crazy plots to myself. Can't tell you now, can I?"  
  
Right on cue, Jeremie emerged from the room with Yumi at his heels. Both looked frustrated, and they seemed to be in the middle of a shouting match.  
  
"You are impossible," Jeremie wheeled around and attempting to stare Yumi down. She stared back just as hotly.  
  
"Same to you!" The princess failed to notice Odd slide behind her. He was studying the back of her dress with careful precision, noting how it simply laced up and ended in a bow.  
  
With a impish grin usually only sported by misbehaving children, Odd pulled on the ribbon and the bow came loose. The servant's dress that she had not yet had the time to change out of fell to Yumi's feet in a crumpled heap, leaving her standing in nothing except the bloomers that were worn under it.  
  
The princess gave a shreak of shock and rage, bolting back into her chambers and slamming the doors.  
  
The guards and the prince stared numbly at the spot where Yumi had stood. "What did you do, Odd?" The question came from Ulrich, spoken in a low, threatening voice.  
  
Odd gulped.  
  
Jeremie excused himself, taking off down the hall at a near-run, trying to escape the situation with all haste. This left Odd and Ulrich alone in the corridor.  
  
"What did you do, Odd," Ulrich repeated, seeming, in Odd's eyes at least, to grow larger in his fury.  
  
"Heh heh. That was my plan. You see, now they won't even be able to be around each other without being really uncomfortable. That's what happens when someone get embarrassed like that," he finished weakly without looking Ulrich in the eye.  
  
Ulrich opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when the chamber doors swung open and a fully clothed Yumi stepped out in all her rage. Odd shrank back against the opposite wall as though that small amount of distance between himself and the princess would save him.  
  
"Odd!" Yumi was nearly shouting, shaking with anger. "What did you do?!"  
  
Odd laughed meekly, a nervous response. "Well....."  
  
"You might want to answer her," Ulrich advised. "How's that saying go? Hell hath no fury..." He trailed off into a grin. Odd gulped again.  
  
"You can't marry Jeremie," he choked out.  
  
"So to keep me from gettingmarried to Jeremie you pulled down my dress," Yumi concluded, sounding amused at his logic, twisted as it was. "I admire your creativity, but this is my descision, not yours, or Ulrich's, or Aelita's or Naomi's." Yumi turned and went back into the chamber, shutting the doors behind her.  
  
"You just got off really lucky," Ulrich told Odd. Odd nodded.


	13. Shinka

**Chapter Thirteen: Shinka (Progress/Deepening)**  
  
Yumi didn't come out of her room for the rest of the night. Odd was mysteriously quiet and meek as though the incident had humbled him greatly. In truth, Yumi's wrath was a scary thing and was not something one survived without scars on some level. Even Ulrich had a healthy respect for her temper now, and was even more amazed at her level of self-control. He would have done far worse if Odd had unceremoniously disrobed him. He would have at least hit Odd.  
  
Ulrich found himself admiring the other's guard's gall though. He had taken a stand for what he thought was right, even if he had gone about it the wrong way. He knew he had to do something to prevent the wedding, but was at a loss as to what.  
  
But the morning broke into sunshine and with it came Yumi, wearing a pale green gown as she emerged from the chambers. She didn't seem angry so it was pretty safe to assume she wasn't, as Yumi didn't hide emotions well.  
  
Minutes earlier a vassel had scampered up and entered the chambers with a message for Yumi. Now she had come out with a warm smile.  
  
"I am going to the library," she announced to Ulrich and Odd.  
  
Odd still couldn't manage to speak to her, so Ulrich articulated what they were both thinking. "Why?"  
  
"I have to do research on Western-style weddings," the Princess explained.  
  
"Your wedding isn't going to be Japanese?" Apparently Odd could speak, and his voice was incredulous.  
  
Yumi blinked. "Of course. In case you have forgotten, Odd, we are in France. Ulrich, would you please accompany me to the library?"  
  
Ulrich nodded. "Of course." He followed her off down the hallway.  
  
The pair had made it down the grand staircase when they found themselves surrounded by the ladies of the court. The group consisted mostly of the ladies-in-waiting of the various female guests and the attendants of the King. They were flighty, fickle creatures that were only concerned with the latest gossip, and Yumi had forbidden both Aelita and Naomi to associate with the lot of them to prevent her own servants from becoming similar.  
  
The group's resident leader, a maid of the King's named Josie, stepped forward and pressed her face uncomfortably close to Yumi's own. "Are you really marrying the Prince?"  
  
The Princess drew herself back slightly and stared in annoyance at the presumtous girl. "Yes I am, and you would do well to address me by my title."  
  
The group gave a collective gasp as though Yumi had just sworn at them. They looked at Josie to provide an explanation for this.  
  
She did, almost shrieking at the shocked Princess. "How dare you! You are not fit to be his wife! We know about your trist into the village!" At this point the other girls nodded in agreement, each looking properly scandalized. "We heard all about it, all the boyfriends, the inappropriate behavior! You don't belong here!"  
  
Ulrich waited for Yumi to snap that nothing had happened in the village. To defend herself. To do something. But there she stood, looking suddenly very small. As everyone watched, a single tear charted a course down her cheek.  
  
Then she was back. "How dare you! You have overstepped your stations, every single one of you! His Majesty will hear of this!" The pack of girls paled and started mumbling excuses, but Yumi was past listening. She stalked straight through the thick of the ladies and moved on, leaving Ulrich little choice but to follow.  
  
Several corridors and an almost unearthly silence later, the tension was shattered by Millie and Tamiya. The younger girls skipped up and gazed at Yumi with a mix of awe and affection.  
  
"Will you play with us," Millie asked inncently.  
  
"Please," Tamiya added for good affect.  
  
Yumi managed a kind smile for them, but shook her head. "Sorry, girls. I have to go and start planning my wedding."  
  
"To Jeremie," they squealed in unison with smiles on their faces. When Yumi nodded they threw their arms around her in glee. "Yay!" They scampered off down the hall, thrilled ta the prospect of a big sister.  
  
"They're good kids," Yumi said to Ulrich as she watched the girls run off. She didn't get a response.  
  
"I have to have a white dress," Yumi mused aloud as she traced her finger over a line in the book.  
  
"That is ridiculous," Ulrich said without looking up from his own book. "Why does it have to be white?" They were sitting across from each other at a narrow table in the castle's library. It was so narrow the books were nearly overlapping each other, but the duo made do with the space they had.  
  
"I don't know," the irate princess responded. "Why must you nit-pick every Western tradition?"  
  
"Because it's their tradition that got you into this marriage mess," he snapped back.  
  
"Betrothal is an Eastern tradition as well," she argued, slamming the book shut with a bang.  
  
"Only among close families," Ulrich retorted. "Not among complete strangers that live halfway across the world!"  
  
"Oh, who asked you anyway," Yumi said sourly. She re-opened the book and glared down at it, pretending to read.  
  
"You did, if I'm not mistaken, Princess." Yumi looked up.  
  
"I did, didn't I," she said in a quiet voice. "Since I'm asking you things anyway, what is your opinion of my marrying Jeremie?"  
  
There was a pause a beat long while Ulrich considered. Neither of them noticed at the library door creeped open. In a spur-of-the-moment move, he leaned across the table and touched his lips to Yumi's. When they parted, the Princess looked shocked.  
  
"I knew it." The couple jumped and turned towards the doorway. There stood Jeremie, looking as smug as possible for him. 


	14. Time to Tell

Chapter Fourteen: Time to Tell  
  
Yumi and Ulrich sprang apart, but the damage was done. "What are you doing here," Ulrich demanded of Jeremie, rising from his seat. He slapped himself mentally; it wasn't good to be impudent at the moment. Jeremie could probably have him locked up just for looking at him the wrong way.  
  
To Ulrich's shock, the Prince answered. "I came to do some quiet reading, though aparently that's not all libraries are good for these days." The last part was said with a hint of amusement.  
  
Yumi leapt from her seat and fled, pushing Jeremie aside as she ran out the door. The boys gazed after her for a few moments until Jeremie broke the silence.  
  
"Perhaps we should talk," he reasoned, indicating with a wave that Ulrihc should sit back down and taking the seat t that Yumi had vacated for himself.  
  
"What about," Ulrich said tersely through his teeth.  
  
"About a certain Japanese Princess who seems to be driving us both insane in one way or another."

-----  
  
Yumi had never felt so vulnerable. She had fled to her chambers and proceeded to soak her pillow in tears while ignoring Aelita and Naomi as they tried to coax an explanation out of her. They knew she had gone to the library, but her sudden change in mood had yet to be explained. The maidservants were left to patting her back and cooing that whatever it was was going to be okay.  
  
Ulrich had kissed her. The thought made Yumi happy and angry at the same time. She had developed feelings for Ulrich in the village, but she wasn't sure how deep than ran. Deeper than those she had for Jeremie, but that wasn't much to go on. He obviously returned the feeling, but that wasn't necescarily a good thing. Love wasn't something that could happen between and Princess and a guard, it simply wasn't done.  
  
"I'm going to the library," Aelita whispered to Naomi. "We have to know what's going on." Naomi nodded and Aelita exited the chambers.  
  
Odd waited until the door had clicked shut behind her before speaking. "What's with the Princess? She ran past me bawling her eyes out about something."  
  
Aelita shook her head. "Yumi isn't talking. I'm heading down to the library to try to find out what's happening. Ulrich is still down there I take it?"  
  
"He never came back, so I guess he is," Odd confirmed. Aelita accepted this information with a nod and set off down the corridor towards the library.  
  
Once she was down the vacant staircase, Aelita saw Ulrich coming her way. She rushed foward to meet him. He never stopped to talk or acknowledge her presence.  
  
"Ulrich, what's wrong with Yumi?" She fell into stride behind him as he walked.  
  
"I don't know," he said simply.  
  
"Well, you were with her! What happened?"  
  
"I crossed the line," he said enigmatically without missing a beat.  
  
"What line? You're speaking nonsense!" Aelita was begining to grow annoyed with his nonchalant attitude.  
  
"The line between guard and princess. I kissed Yumi." Aelita froze as Ulrich kept walking, the information seeming to stun her.  
  
"Where are you going," she called after him after a long pause.  
  
"The garden."  
  
Aelita sighed. "Well, he was helpful," she said to herself sarcastcially. "Better check the library, just in case Yumi found any information on those weddings she wants me to bring up to her."  
  
She backtracked down the corridor to the library doors and entered the vast room. It was empty except for Jeremie, who had curled up in a plush chair with his nose buried in a book. He didn't seem to notice her, so Aelita simply move to the table that was covered in books about wedding traditions and started to gather them up.  
  
"Taking the books up to Yumi?" Aelita jumped when Jeremie spoke. He was looking at her now, the book forgotten on his lap. She nodded slowly, on guard. "I suppose you have heard by now? No doubt Yumi is quite upset."  
  
"You saw it," Aelita prodded. Might was well get the full story.  
  
"Yes, I did. I'm afraid I upset her though, with a comment I made." Aelita raised a skeptical eyebrow. Jeremie coughed uncomfortably and moved on. "How is she?"  
  
"In tears," the maidservant said frankly. Jeremie looked sorry for the princess. "So, that was all they were doing...?" She trailed off to let him finish the sentence.  
  
"Kissing? Yes. Don't worry, they had the table between them." He sounded amused.  
  
"It's a pity," Aelita mused. "A marraige between them would have no chance of making it. Her father would simply not allow it to happen."  
  
"Marraige for love is such a simple concept, why is it so hard," Jeremie asked.  
  
"Because there will forever be people trying to control their children's lives," Aelita said. "It's sad but true. However, Yumi must learn to control herself."  
  
"You said before that I should take a stand," Jeremie reminded her. "Would you begrudge Yumi for doing the same?"  
  
Aelita thought for a moment. "No, I suppose not. How could I? All she wants is to be loved for who she is, just like you and I, to be happy."  
  
"To be happy....That's a rather vague goal, don't you think?" (Sorry, I just had to use that line. Fellow Chobits fand can shoot me later.)  
  
"No more vauge thna wanting to be loved," Aelita answered. "Love and happiness seem to go hand-in-hand these days."  
  
"Agreed. But how would I go about taking a stand for my own happiness?"  
  
"Find the one who you love the most. Your number one love." (Whoa, I really gotta stop the CLAMP references in this chapter, don't I?)  
  
"And what if I think I've found her?"  
  
"Then let her know." Aelita piled up the books. "I had better take these to Yumi. I will see you later, your Highness?"  
  
Jeremie smiled. "Of course. Goodbye, Aelita."

----------  
  
BIG NEWS!  
I have opened a fanfiction archive! To check it out, click on the homepage link in my bio. You can even submit fics if you want!


	15. On a Clear day, I Can See Forever

**Chapter Fifteen: On an Clear Day, I Can See Forever**  
  
Aelita set the books down on the coffee table in Yumi's chambers with a thump that made the Princess and Naomi jump slightly. Yumi's tears were gone now, but she still looked strained. Aelita was begining to get the distinct impression that loved sucked royally, no pun intended.  
  
This conclusion was drawn form both Yumi's experiences and her own. Aelita knew she had never had a shot at the Prince at all, but one could dream. Now it seemed he had found his true love. Dispite her conviction that she could never have him, the fact still stung the maidservant.  
  
Yumi saw the troubled look in Aelita's eyes. "What happened," she asked automatically.  
  
"Nothing," Aelita assured her calmly. Both Yumi and Naomi eyes her suspiciously, but didn't object to the statement in favor of letting Aelita tell her when she was ready to.  
  
The rest of the day had passed uneventfully due mainly to the fact that Yumi had refused to leave her chambers even for meals, which Aelita and Naomi took turns fetching for her. Ulrich had returned but had not spoken as far as the girls were aware of.  
  
All through the night Aelita could hear Yumi tossing fitfully on the four-poster bed, doubtlessly dreaming of the day's events. Naomi's quiet breathing had failed to lull Aelita to sleep, and she was forced to lie awake with her own troubled thoughts.  
  
Aelita wasted no time in the moring. As soon as the first rays of the sun began creeping through her window she was up and drssed for the day. She roused Naomi and Yumi, and the princess looked considerably better dispite her uneasy night.  
  
Ulrich and Odd were already at their posts. It was a mystery to Aelita how they worked out the night shifts, but they were always there when needed so she couldn't complain much.  
  
Scarcely an hour after awakening Yumi was ready for breakfast. Taking a deep breath to calm her shaking nerves she opened the door.  
  
"I'm going down to breakfast," she told her guards, and swept down the hall in a near-run. Ulrich's face took on a pained expression, but he remained silent. Odd noticed this but said nothing. His fellow guard had explained his deed to him, so Odd understood the gravity of the situation.  
  
Yumi heard the trumpets from the dining hall. Jeremie was there also, along with various other nobles, and they streamed out to the courtyard to see what was going on.  
  
The Japanese Princess's breath caught in her throat at the sight. Pulling in through the gates was a single carraige. This would not have been overly remarkable save for the fact that it was nearly identical to the one in which Yumi had arrived. And that the face peering out of it's window at them was her sister's.  
  
Once it had stopped moving Yumi rushed forward out of the crowd as Sissy's footman opened the door for her. She stepped out in all her pink-dressed glory and beamed widely at Yumi.  
  
Yumi gaped at her. "Sissy....?"  
  
The younger girl hugged her shocked sister. "Who else?"  
  
Yumi pushed her away but held on to Sissy'd shoulders, gazing at the girl up and down in disbelief. "Why are you here?"  
  
Sissy laughed. "What, no 'Great to see you'? Father sent me to check up on you. Surprising you was my idea."  
  
Yumi's eyes narrowed. "What, you mean he doesn't trust his gorotsuki choujo," she spat sarcastically. (she said that he didn't trust his rogue eldest daughter)  
  
The crowd grew restless, and Yumi realized that Sissy had not been introduced and that they had been speaking in Japanese. She looked around and saw a page. He would do. She stalked over and whispred Sissy's title in his ear. He nodded and proclaimed it loudly. The crowd seemed pleased and dispersed.  
  
"Well, that was certainly interesting," commented Jeremie, apparently the only one left. Sissy eyed him with what was obviously disdain.  
  
"And who do you think you are to address us," she snapped in perfect French. "Probably some kitchen boy."  
  
"Actually, Sissy, this is my iinazuke, Prince Jeremie," Yumi corrected her, stifling a laugh as Jeremie's face grew hot. The younger princess's eyes popped in surprise.  
  
"My apologies," Sissy said, but didn't look particuarly sorry about it.  
  
"Not a problem," Jeremie told her.  
  
Yumi shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I will show you to my chambers," she informed her sister, and started out before Sissy could object.  
  
Yumi was grateful to shut her chamber doors behind her. Ulrich and Odd had bowed to Sissy in shock upon seeing her, she was the last person they expected. Aelita too was surprised, but she hid it well. Naomi's face mirrored Aelita's.  
  
Yumi and Sissy sat across from each other, Yumi in the large chair and Sissy on the couch with the table between them. The sisters were engaged in a battle of wills.  
  
"Why did you come," Yumi demanded.  
  
"Because father sent me," Sissy repeated.  
  
"But why did he send you? Certainly not to say hi."  
  
Sissy sighed. "I'm here to make sure you marry kitchen-boy out there." Aelita and Naomi, who had busied themselves with making the bed in order to hear the conversation, exchanged raised eyebrows at Jeremie's newfound nickname.  
  
Yumi rolled her eyes. "How did I know?" The question was rhetorical.  
  
"So how have things been for you," Sissy asked in an attempt to change the subject.  
  
"Intersting," Yumi told her, and proceeded to fill her in on everthing up to the kiss the day before.  
  
"He kissed you!" Sissy's voice jumped an octave with the shriek.  
  
"I kissed him back, technically," Yumi defended. Sissy grew more agitated.  
  
"Father will be in fits when he finds out," she squealed.  
  
Yumi hung her head at Sissy's ignorance. "That's why he's not going to know, at least not until I decide what to do about it." She smoothed an imaginary fold in her dress, afraid to meet her sister's gaze.  
  
"What do you mean, 'until you decide what to do about it?'" Yumi could feel the younger girl's eyes boring into her even from across the table. "You can't possibly be considering...But that breaks every rule in the book! Yumi, you can't, you just can't!"  
  
"I can do as I please, Sissy," Yumi informed her with the old fire back in her eyes.  
  
"Sister dear," Sissy pleaded. "I only want what's best for you...."  
  
"Are you saying you would rather I marry royalty and live miserably than marry for love?" Yumi's eyes held a dangerous glint. For the second time in two days she missed the door creaking open.  
  
"I'm saying you should consider your actions! Can you possibly be in love with a guard?"  
  
"She should be in love with who makes her the happiest." The girls turned to see that Jeremie had entered. He turned to Aelita. "I need to speak with you."  
  
The maidservant nodded and left the remainder of the bed to Naomi, hoping that the other girl would fill her in on the rest of the discussion later. Her heart ached to see Jeremie, no doubt he wanted more advice on how to romance this girl he was in love with. At least she could be friends with him. 


	16. Love's Embrace

okay, just for the record, I detest writing waff. I don't think I do it very well, even though I am a die-hard romantic. So, gomen nasai in advance for my cruddy romance skills.  
  
**Chapter Sixteen: Love's Embrace  
**  
**_I'm gonna smile _**

**_'Cause I want to make you happy _**

**_Laugh _**

**_So you can't see me cry _**

**_I'm gonna let you go in style _**

**_And even if it kills me I'm gonna smile_**  
_-Lonestar, 'Smile'_  
  
Aelita followed Jeremie down the staircase and out into the sunlit garden. She was vaguely reminded of their previous encounter in this very same place, but this seemed different somehow.  
  
Jeremie led her in deeper so as to be sure they were totally alone. There was a stone bench under a willow tree and he gestured for Aelita to be seated upon it. She did so and waited, looking at him expectantly.  
  
The Prince walked over and plucked a flower delicately. He held it before himself and studied it, twirling it's stem to make it turn in slow, jerky motions.  
  
After what seemed like a long pause he directed his attention to the maidservant.  
  
"You said that when I found my special someone I should let her know." Aelita could have sworn she heard the splash from her heart hitting her stomach. She had tried to steel herself to the idea, but it still stung. She made an attempt to remain calm and composed, staring at him evenly as he continued.  
  
"I have found her, and she is the one I want to be my queen." Aelita's heart gave another lurch. She forced herself to smile at him. The maidservant rose.  
  
"I'm happy for you. I'm sure she will make an excellent queen."  
  
"Oh, she will. She is insightful, kind, wise and brave. I love her very much." Aelita summoned all her self-control and focused it on not crying.  
  
'It's not like he could marry you anyway,' she chided herself.  
  
"That's good," she told him earnestly, willing her voice not to crack. Jeremie beamed at her.  
  
"I knew you would agree." In a shy motion and blushing furiously, he stepped forward and handed her the flower.  
  
Aelita took it in stunned silence. Obviously this was some kind of thank you for the advice. But she didn't want the flowers, she wanted him.  
  
"I suppose you should tell your father, so that you can break the engagement to Yumi," she mused. Aelita had stopped looking at his face. Instead she was staring at the flower as though it was her life line, the only thing keeping her from breaking down.  
  
He blinked, still quite red. "But I'm sure it would go better if you were there too!"  
  
Aelita shook her head slowly with her eyes still locked on the flower. "No, I wouldn't be much help. He would never listen to a servant."  
  
Jeremie looked hurt. "But if he saw you and saw how much I care about you he may be more willing to break the engagement. You are, after all, the one I want to marry!"  
  
Aelita blinked in realization. Her heart floated back up to it's normal position. She had read the situation entirely wrong! He did love her! Aelita smiled at him and he gave an unsure smile back, obviously still confused.  
  
"Of course! It would go better if I was there, you're right." Jeremie smiled in relief.  
  
"But there is one thing," she continued. He face fell slightly. "That was not a proper proposal at all."  
  
Jeremie laughed and got down on one knee before her, blushing again. he took her hand, small in comparison to his own and looked up at her. "Aelita," he started. "Will you maryy me?"  
  
Aelita pulled him up and embraced him. "Yes!"  
  
-----  
  
Yumi, meanwhile, had continued to fight with Sissy. Odd had his ear pressed to the door to hear the argument. "You don't want to hear what they're talking about," he asked Ulrich.  
  
The other guard shook his head emphatically. "I'd rather not."  
  
"It concerns you," Odd taunted. "Sissy is currently threatening to have you shipped back to Japan post haste so she can hog tie Yumi and drag her to the alter." Ulrich raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so it's not that bad. She is thinking about having you sent back though."  
  
"I doubt that spoiled brat Princess could do anything of the sort," Ulrich told him.  
  
"Easy buddy, she may be your sister-in-law someday," Odd teased. Ulrich's face grew dark.  
  
"There is no way Yumi would ever marry me. Princess and guard aren't two positions that mix."  
  
"Kitchen-boy is out there with Aelita right now," Odd defended.  
  
Though the nickname was new to him, Ulrich knew who Odd had to be talking about."No doubt talking to her, nothing more," Ulrich scolded him.  
  
The other guard shrugged. "If you say so. Still, you might want to hear this." Ulrich shot a glance up and down the corridor and joined Odd at the door.  
  
-----  
  
"I can marry whoever I want," Yumi fumed.  
  
"So you are willing to defy your father and sacrifice your honor to do it? Will you break an engagement and soil our family's good name? You will never been queen this way!"  
  
Yumi stopped. "I don't want to be queen," she said softly. She shifted her gaze to Sissy as the epiphany dawned on her. "I want to be happy. It was never my intention to rule over Japan and France." Yumi started laughing. It was a wild laugh, that of someone who is tired of fighting.  
  
"I'm not even a good princess! How could I ever hope to be a good queen?"  
  
Sissy had drawn back from her. "Yumi, get ahold of yourself! You're the eldest! You are meant to rule, not me!"  
  
Yumi quieted. She sagged down into the chair. "Of course. But it's not what's most important to me right now."  
  
Sissy looked concerned for her sister. "Yumi, I had no idea how hard this was on you. I'm sorry." She sighed and looked as though she were about to regret a decision she knew was right. "Marry whomever you wish. Be happy."  
  
Yumi looked shocked. She leapt up and embraced her sister. "I just have to figure out who that is."  
  
"You can do it," Sissy assured her. "Just follow your heart."

----------  
  
Sorry for the lack of updates guys! High school has me in it's iron grip and I've yet to adjust to the workload. And unfortunately I need at least eight hours of sleep to function properly the next day, so my typing time has cut down majorly. This will be finished though, I promise! The good news is I am taking French so hopefully my newer CL stories will have some of that mixed in.  
  
Also, my site is still open for submissions (hint hint, lol). Salut!


	17. I Hear Wedding Bells

**Chapter Seventeen: I Hear Wedding Bells** (Warning: Severe OCCness ahead...)  
  
**_How far do I have to go _**

**_To make you understand?_**

**_I want to make this work_**

**_ So much it hurts _**

**_But I just can't _**

**_Keep on giving _**

**_Go on living _**

**_With the way things are._**

**_So I'm gonna walk away _**

**_And it's up to you to say _**

**_How far_**  
_Martina McBride 'How Far'_  
  
Yumi and Sissy both jumped as the doors swung open. Jeremie led Aelita in, hand-in-hand. Behind them, Odd and Ulrich were grinning childishly, caught up in the moment and obviously in full knowledge of what was going on.  
  
Yumi rose from her chair to greet him. Naomi poked her head out of the ajacent room to catch the action in silent amusement. Sissy was also watching with intrest, eager to see the scene play itself out. She and Yumi had come to terms on the idea of not marrying the Prince, but his response was worth watching.  
  
Eyesbrows rose all around at the sight of Aelita holding hands with Jeremie, causing both of them to blush. Yumi put on a bemused smile, but waited for a explanation before concluding anything aloud. If she had learned anyhting it was not to assume things about others, a lesson learned in the village and reinforced in that very palace.  
  
"I would like to discuss the terms of our engagement," Jeremie said to the princess.  
  
"You want to break our engagement," Yumi clarified for him.  
  
He looked startled at her guess, but nodded. "Indeed. As you can see..." Jeremie trailed off, his eyes flitting towards hid right hand clasped in Aelita's left.  
  
Yumi smiled fully. "I'm happy for you two. Have you told your father? I'm sure he'll want a say in this."  
  
"Yes, well," Jeremie looked at Aelita for support. She offered none, and he hung his head. "We were going to wait a bit to tell him." The prince shifted his weight back and forth slightly like a naughty child who knew he was about to be admonished (Vocab word! My English teacher would be proud, lol) for a wrong deed.  
  
"I don't blame you. But what about honor?"  
  
The question was greeted with silence for a moment, but Jeremie eventually responded. "Some things are more important."  
  
Yumi nodded. "I agree. Some things are."  
  
Sissy broke the ensueing silence with a sharp clap of her hands. "I hate to interrupt, but Yumi has some serious thinking to do." She gestured towards the window. "I suggest we all retire to our own chambers for the night."  
  
There was a general murmmer of concensus and good-nights were said all around. Yumi tried to catch Ulrich's eye, but he avoided her skillfully.  
  
Naomi showed Sissy to her own room just down the hall. Yumi flopped down onto the four-poster with a dramatic sigh of exaustion. "Happy endings all around," she said to Aelita.  
  
The maidservant looked at her, confused. "What about you?"  
  
"I'll probably be packed back off to Japan with Naomi and Sissy. I will recieve a severe scolding from Father after this little escapade, and be locked up in some remote tower until I die."  
  
Aelita looked at her, horrified. "The last part was a joke," Yumi assured her, though Aelita was obviously not amused.  
  
"What about marrraige? Ruling your kingdom?" Aelita sat down beside her. "Your life isn't over, Yumi."  
  
"I never said it was," Yumi admitted. "But if I do marry, I want it to be for love."  
  
"And who do you love," the maidservant pressed.  
  
Yumi rolled over onto her stomach. "I don't know."  
"Follow your heart," she advised.  
  
Yumi looked up at her, startled. "That's exactly what Sissy said!"  
  
Aelita laughed. "I'm not surprised. She only wants what's best for you, you know that, right?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I just wish it was easier to take that advice."  
  
-----  
  
Yumi awoke to a sunny morning and the sound of Aelita and Naomi shuffling around preparing for the day. She rose and found her dress laid out for her. Yumi dressed wordlessly and informed the girls that she was going down for breakfast. She had come to a decision, but acting on it would be the hard part.  
  
Slipping out the chamber door she found Ulrich alone standing at attention. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I need to talk to you. Where's Odd?"  
  
He didn't move. He did blink, which she took as a good sign. "Down getting breakfast."  
  
"Good. This is important," she assured him.  
  
"What about," he asked, still not making eye contact.  
  
"You. Me. Us. Jeremie. Aelita."  
  
"You are a Japanese princess. I am your guard. I am here to protect you, though it's not always an easy job. The prince is your fiance. Aelita is your maidservant who is in love with your fiance. Does that cover it?"  
  
"No, that doesn't not cover it!" Tears sprang to her eyes. Ulrich was still not looking at her directly, but Yumi could see the concern flash across his face. "What happened between us?"  
  
"I overstepped my boundaries." It was said simply and quickly, as though he had been prepared to say it all along.  
"I crossed the line."  
  
"There was no line! Now there is a line, because you can't even have a simple conversationw ith me anymore! You put this wall up, Ulrich! This is your chance to tear it back down."  
  
"How do we know the wall isn't a good thing?"  
  
"Do you trust me? I think that if Jeremie and Aelita can do it, so can we. I like you Ulrich, I realized last night that I don't care what my family thinks."  
  
"Are you sure you're ready to deal with the consequences of that statement?"  
  
The question caught yumi off guard, but she nodded. "Yes."  
  
Ulrich looked at her for the first time. He took her cheek in one hand and kissed her gently. (Twitch. Twitch. Too much waff....brain can't handle.....)  
  
Yumi appeared shocked when they parted. "How are we going to tell my father," she asked numbly.  
  
"I say we don't."  
  
"What?!" Yumi's eyes went wide and she gaped in shock.  
  
"Let's not tell him. Let's just get married. It's not like anyone can stop us."  
  
"He'll have it annuled faster than we can blink," Yumi objected.  
  
"And sacrifice the family honor? Never."  
  
Yumi gazed at him. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?" It wasn't really a question.  
  
"Of course. Why wait? Let's go, right now!" Ulroch grabbed Yumi's hand and they ran off down the corridor.


	18. Happy Endings All Around

**Chapter Eighteen: Happy Endings All Around**  
  
Jeremie knelt before the ornate throne. The hall was empty except for the king, Jeremie, and Aelita, who was on her knees behind the prince. The king was surveying them with a suspicious air that did little to improve the spirits of the pair.  
  
The French prince cleared his throat to speak. "Father, you have decreed that I should marry the princess of Japan to preserve our nations and unite us in the convenant of matrimony." (Doesn't that sound all official?)  
  
"Yes, I have. Do you object to this?"  
  
Jeremie froze like a child with his hand in the cookie jar. Saying no was treason against the crown, punishible by death or exile, depending upon what mood his father was in at the time. To say yes would be to deny Aelita and what his heart truely wanted.  
  
"I do." Jeremie felt his heart hit his stomach, then realized that he had not spoken. The voice had come from none other than Aelita herself. The prince turned and saw that she was gazing evenly at the king, unflinching.  
  
"Who are you to speak so," the king demanded. "You are no more than a servant!"  
  
"I agree with her, Father," Jeremie said in a low voice, gathering his courage. "I do not want to marry Yumi."  
  
There was a long pause while the king decided what to make of this. His answer came with a sigh and a shake of his head. "It matters little to me whom you marry, just that you produce an heir to carry on the crown."  
  
"So it is not important if the mother is of noble birth," Jeremie pressed in a hopeful voice.  
  
"I suppose not. It would be....simpler if she was, but these things cannot be changed, I suppose. Do you wish me to send word to Japan that you desire to call of the betrothal?"  
  
"Most certainly!" Jeremie nodded vigorously, and Aelita stepped forward to take his hand. The king smiled.  
  
"I see. Very well, I shall notify the princess's father of this....developement. I assume Yumi has already agreed to break it as well?"  
  
Jeremie and Aelita exchanged smiles. "She has, sire," Aelita said. "And I think she may be having a similar discussion with her own father very soon."  
  
The king looked bemused at the thought. "Interesting. Thank you for speaking to me about this matter. And be happy,  
children."  
  
-----  
  
Yumi poked her head around the corner. "All clear!" She and Ulrich sprinted down the final corridor and slammed the chapel doors shut behind them.  
  
Yumi had never entered the chapel before. It was a large, ornate room with high ceilings painted with murals of cherubim and seraphim soaring among the clouds. Long pews lined the center aisle and lead the way to the alter. A large cross hung on the wall above the pulpit. Off to one side was an organ, to the other a piano. The floor was white and black marble, shined to a perfection by diligent servants.  
  
In the first pew an old man sat with his head in the King James Bible. He looked up when the doors shut and saw the pair.  
  
"Ah, you must be the Japanese princess I have heard so much about," he observed in a kind voice. "I hear you have been quite the troublemaker these past days."  
  
Yumi looked down in embarassment. "I suppose I have, Reverend," she admitted.  
  
The man laughed. "What is youth without mischif every now and then?" The question was rhetorical. "Now, what is it that you came to see me about? These day it seems like they only come to me on Sundays and when someone is on their deathbed."  
  
There was a long pause. "We want to be married," Ulrich said in a rush. "Will you do it?"  
  
The reverend eyed him suspiciously. "Would you be the guard I've heard so much about?"  
  
Ulrich looked flustered. "Yes, I suppose I am..."  
  
The man's face creased into a smile. "Then come. It is high time you to married."  
  
-----  
  
The caravan of carraiges rumbled into the palace courtyard. The French king was already there waiting as his Japanese counterpart emerged from his private carraige.  
  
"Welcome," the French king intoned, smiling. "I have news that may trouble you."  
  
-----  
  
Odd burst through the chapel doors, letting them slam into the walls for effect and standing in the doorway with arms thrown wide and legs apart.  
  
Yumi and Ulrich drew apart from the kiss to look at the panicked guard. The priest peered around them to see what the commotion was.  
  
"We have a problem," Odd gasped. "A big one."  
  
-----  
  
Jeremie knelt before his father and the Japanese king. A temporary throne had been placed next to his father's to seat the foreign guest.  
  
The king's eyes glared down and him, and the French prince willed himself not to flinch under the stern gaze. He could see where Yumi got her personality from, even though she wasn't on the best terms with her father. They had the same withering gaze.  
  
A page entered through the main doorway and cleared his throat, announcing in a booming voice that Princess Yumi had arrived.  
  
Ulrich and Odd led the way in, followed closely by Yumi with Aelita and Naomi in the back. The page spoke again,  
this time announcing Princess Sissy. The younger girl swept in as well.  
  
Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and Naomi had hit their knees as soon as they saw the kings, but Yumi was still standing. Her dark eyes were so wide with shock and horror that she almost ceased to look Asian. Sissy gave an audible gasp that echoed dully through the vast room, making it clear that she too was shocked by their father's arrival.  
  
The French king looked uncharacteristically grim as he surveyed the dumbstruck daughters.  
  
"F-Father," Yumi stuttered, clearly at a loss for words. "You're here....In France....What a surprise...."  
  
"I enjoy surprising others," her father informed her matter-of-factly. "I do not, however, enjoy being surprised." If it was possible Yumi went even more pale. "Tell me, daughter, have you enjoyed your time here in France?"  
  
Yumi nodded numbly. "Yes, sire."  
  
"Good. Are you and the prince prepared to be married then?" Yumi saw the French kking stiffen and realized that he father knew. This was a test, a ploy to see if she would try to decieve him.  
  
But before Yumi could give her answer, Jeremie rose. His face was flushed and he looked scared out of his mind, but he stodd tall before the kings. "No, sire, we are not."  
  
Yumi was almost pleased to see her father hesitate. He had not been prepared for Jeremie to answer.  
  
"And why is that," he asked finally.  
  
"Because we aren't in love," Yumi announced, stepping forward past Ulrich and Odd to stand with Jeremie. It was now or never, sink or swim, do or die.  
  
Her father rose, enraged. "What on earth does love have to do with it? You are a Princess of Japan and you will do what is right for your country!"  
  
"For my country," Yumi retorted. "My country? More like what is right for you! This wasn't about joining Japan and France, it was about marrying off your 'black sheep' daughter to the only ones who would have her! The day you let me take the throne would be the day that the sky fell! I don't care about being proper, or being Queen or any of those things! I just want to be loved for who I am, that's all I ever wanted!"  
  
The king's face was growing red now with anger. "You would break a vow of honor between our two nations?!"  
  
"They already have," The French king said gently from behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "My son has chosen another to be his bride, and if I am not mistaken, your daughter haa already been married to the one that she loves."  
  
The king looked stunned. He sank backwards onto the throne and spoke in a more quiet voice. "Is this true?"  
  
"Yes," Yumi said. "I have married, Ulrich, one of my guards." The king looked even more outraged, but Yumi continued as through she didn't notice. "Let Sissy be your sucessor, she'd make a much better ruler than me anyway. Ulrich and I are content with being nobles and counselors is Sissy should ever need us."  
  
"And you allowed them to do this?" This question was directed at the French king, who sighed and sat down as well.  
  
"I saw no point in forcing them to be unhappy, and they probably would have done what they wanted to anyway. It was easier to simply give my blessing to them all."  
  
The Japanese king considered, and then nodded. "Very well. Be happy, daughter. And Sissy?"  
  
The younger gilr stepped forward. "Yes father?"  
  
"I have recieved a marraige offer from Count Herb regarding you. Do you accept?"  
  
"I would be delighted," Sissy said with vigor.  
  
The room erupted into cheers. Yumi and Ulrich embraced and Jeremie grabbed Aelita's hand. Odd and Naomi were dancing around in a circle giggling and making fools of themselves.  
  
Odd stopped and dropped to one knee. "Since everyone else is getting married, how about us?"  
  
Naomi squealed and threw her arms around him.  
  
**-----OWARI-----**  
_"And that's all there is, there isn't anymore."_  
  
Can anyone tell me where that quote is from?  
  
Anyway, this fic is finished! Winner Take All will be up soon, I promise!  
  
Au Revoir, Ja'ne, Sayonara and all that jazz!  
Ransomed Heart 


End file.
